Presente ausente
by Diosa Luna
Summary: Él no había preparado nada para responder su presente de San Valentín, pero en algunas ocasiones no se puede hacer nada más que esperar.
1. Chapter 1

**Skip Beat!**

 **.**

 **Presente ausente.**

 **.**

 **Skip Beat! no me pertenece, es de la mayor torturadora y sádica autora Nakamura sensei, quien nos tortura sin Ren**

 **.**

 **Dedicado al grupo de Facebook.**

 **Ren Tsuruga**

 **#TeamRen**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único.**

Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había observado aquel paquete blanco.

Pequeño en su mano, cuidadosamente envuelto en blanco puro como el corazón de su destinatario. El moño perfecto, adornado con un listón plata de brillantes formas y el hermoso pendiente que resaltaba por la intensidad de su color rosa.

En apariencia no debía ser diferente a los otros que envió, no debería resaltar del resto, pero lo hacía. La cinta que decoraba era única con sus pequeños patrones, era una pieza delicada seleccionada solo para ella, y aquel pendiente era del color de su princesa Rosa, era el único en aquel color y forma, estaba hecho estrictamente para ella al igual que contenido del pequeño presente.

Ya habría olvidado cuanto tiempo lo ha llevado consigo, cuanto ha esperado para que la suerte se alinee a su estrella y finalmente pueda entregar este presente ausente a su dueña.

Ha esperado pacientemente, en silencio, dando su mejor cara de ignorante y desvergonzado. "No he preparado nada para ella" había dicho a su manager y era cierto. No había conseguido preparar una excusa que lo salvara de que su presente fuera rechazado. Así que solo podía esperar y confiar en que Yashiro y Ogata entreguen sus regalos primero, tal vez que alguna compañera de reparto le comente sobre los obsequios que envió en masa.

Y cuando eso ocurra podrá llegar con una disculpa, avergonzado por su tardanza, pero dispuesto a entregar su presente del día blanco personalmente en sus manos para beber de su sonrisa tímida, el sonrojo de sus mejillas y el brillo su mirada. Quería ver esa expresión nuevamente, aquella que una vez le regalo cuando entrego su presente en el minuto exacto de su cumpleaños, aquella preciosa rosa que fue opacada con su etérea belleza, que fue el envoltorio perfecto para el verdadero obsequio, su promesa.

A veces en un reniego desesperado deseaba que ella fuera más susceptible a los halagos y los aprecios. Que pudiera solo dar gracias por sus presentes, por sus palabras, pero eso no sería ella. Ella estaba dañada y a él poco le importaba seguir aguardando, seguir en silencio mientras esperaba su tiempo o manipulaba algunos hilos para obtener un instante. Ella valía cada dolor de cabeza.

Así que no importaba cargar un poco más el pequeño paquete, él esperaría y pondría su mirada más inocente con tal de que ella lo acepte y lo llevé orgullosa como porta el regalo de su cumpleaños; la princesa rosa; para sentir que al menos un poco de él está siempre a su lado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Skip Beat!**

 **.**

 **Presente ausente.**

 **.**

 **Epilogo.**

Kyoko caminaba alegremente por los estudios TBM cuando al virar por una esquina termino chocando con una persona.

—Lo siento mucho — de inmediato se disculpó con una reverencia la miembro de LoveMe.

—No te preocupes, me encuentro bien —respondió una voz amable.

—Momose san —llamo con alegría la joven.

—Que gusto verte Kyoko chan, ha pasado un tiempo. ¿Estás en un trabajo de la Sección LoveMe?

—No, esta vez tuve una entrevista —contesto la actriz menor con un ligero rubor.

—Me alegro mucho —contestó la rubia con sinceridad—. Vi tu trabajo en Box-R y fue fantástico, aunque al principio la serie fue algo lenta. Además escuche del nuevo proyecto donde participas, hay mucha expectación.

—Gracias —manifestó la novata—. Momose san ¿esperas nuevamente a tú manager?

—Sí, quede en esperarlo en la cafetería, me dirigía hacia allí.

—Puedo acompañarte —respondió amablemente la castaña rojiza.

Mientras andaban por los pasillos hablaban de sus actuales proyectos o sobre algunos conocidos en común.

—Por cierto Momose san, espero que no te moleste que haya tomado tu idea —señalo la número uno de Love Me al tiempo que alzaba su teléfono adorando con un bello pendiente.

—Oh —suspiro la actriz—. También te llego en la envoltura —afirmo, la más joven solo asintió.

—Tsuruga san se disculpó por la tardanza, pero debido a que su agenda estuvo muy ajustada en esas fechas no tuvo oportunidad de entregarme el reglo de respuesta del Día de San Valentín.

—Me alegro mucho Kyoko y en absoluto me molesta, también tomé la idea de otra persona —dijo un poco apenada.

—Aunque aún me parece muy exagerado el hermoso pendiente que se parece tanto a mi princesa rosa —señalo el pequeño cristal en forma de corazón rosa engarzado a pequeños diamantes blancos en una estructura purpura—, y un hermoso brazalete, todo por una gelatina... pero Tsuruga san insistió.

Momose parpadeo observado el brazalete en su mano, una pieza delicada en tono purpura, con pequeñas piedras en el centro de las flores de cerezo, la fina cadena calzaba perfecta en la pequeña muñeca, no era muy grande o muy pequeña, solo perfecta, como si hubiera sido hecha exactamente a la medida.

—Estamos aquí —dice Kyoko, mientras da sus despedidas y se retira del lugar.

Momose entro a la cafetería y mientras esperaba a su representante o su té, lo que llegara primero, no pudo pensar en cuan diferentes eran los regalos que habían recibido por parte del mismo hombre.

Empezando desde el pendiente el de Kyoko era una lágrima no un corazón, casi podría jurar que era un diamante igual que la joya que porta en Box-R. Y el regalo, mientras ella y las otras compañeras de reparto había recibido un precioso pañuelo de seda y unas trufas, no joyería. Además no faltaría decir que su regalo llego por paquetería a su agente, nunca cruzo palabra con Tsuruga Ren.

La chica de cabello oro sonrió mientras observaba la ventana que se encontraba a su izquierda, coincidentemente alcanzaba a ver a Kyoko quien saludaba a un hombre alto antes de subir a su coche plateado. Y un pensamiento que había reconocido desde la fiesta de Dark Moon asaltó su mente.

—Ellos se ven bien juntos —susurró para sí misma la actriz.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
